


I wanna shelter you

by CiaraSky



Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Christmas Challenge, Camp Jaha, Day 5: First Snow, Drop Ship, F/M, also it's really fluffy, and Bellamy is really cute, but I needed to write about these cuties, first snow, they are on a scouting expedition... kind of, this is my first bellarke fic so please forgive any ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of the "The 12 Days of Christmas - BELLARKE STYLE EVENT" Challenge by bellarke.com, "First Snow". <br/>Clarke and Bellamy are on a scouting expedition to their drop ship one last time and it's winter and that's when it will snow for the very first time. (I guess you figured that already, didn't you? ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna shelter you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about order, but I will put them into order if I manage to write something for the other days, which may happen but since I am super busy with college it may take some time.

“Brr, it’s so _cold_ ,” Clarke says as she washes her hands in the small basin standing in one corner of the room. The water feels like icy needles pinching her skin.

“It’s winter, Clarke,” her mother says with that annoying tone that started to get on Clarke’s nerves ever since she fully recovered from the injuries she got rescuing the others from Mount Weather. Luckily the only times she has to spent with her mother is when they get in bed and up in the next morning. Over the course of the day, she’s mostly on scouting expeditions with Bellamy or Octavia, sometimes Monty or Jasper.

“I’m aware,” Clarke responds with restrained annoyance. She scrubs her fingernails clean, knowing that they will be dirty in a few hours again. Then she grabs the threadbare towel hanging on the wall and dries her hand. “I gotta go. I’m on duty with Bellamy.” She grabs her jacket and exits the hut without looking back.

Clarke jogs over to the station to grab some breakfast and is welcomed by a comforting warmth inside Alpha station. Monty, who’s sitting on a table in one corner of the mess hall, smiles when he catches her eye. She gets her breakfast from a woman at the counter and decides to sit with him for a bit because they haven’t talked in a day.

“Hey Clarke,” Monty says over his breakfast when she sits down opposite him, dumping his spoon into an unidentifiable brown mass which is the same as hers.

“Hey,” she says, bringing a spoonful of the stuff in her bowl to her nose to sniff it.

“It tastes better than it looks.” Monty gives her with a reassuring look and Clarke decides to give it a try.

“Hmm!” she mumbles still with her mouth full before swallowing. “What is that?”

“Apparently the scouters found some supplies at the crash site of the First Exodus Ship. Good, right?” Monty smiles again before bringing a spoonful to his mouth.

“Hey, Princess!”

Clarke turns around in surprise. Bellamy stands in the doorway leading out into the corridor, hip and shoulder resting against the doorframe, arms crossed and the halter of his rifle crossing his chest. His black shirt stretches across his chest under his black leather jacket, the brassard marking that he’s part of security. His face lights up when their eyes meet.

“Is it time already?”

“Almost,” Bellamy says, pushing off the frame. “I’ll wait for you at the Mechanic’s tent.” Clarke nods as he looks at her one last time before turning around and striding away.

“What’s your duty today?” Monty asks once Clarke looks back in his direction. She slightly shakes her head to get back into the situation and shake the thought of Bellamy in his security outfit from her mind.

“We’re going back one last time to our camp to see if we missed anything and to clean the space up a bit.” She starts to shovel her breakfast into herself because she doesn’t want to lose any more time. Whenever Bellamy says “almost”, it means the other troops are about to decamp.

“Well, have fun there,” Monty says with something like a mischievous smile crossing his face for a second, but it’s gone before Clarke can make her mind up about it. She’s too busy eating anyway. Three minutes later, her bowl is empty.

“Gotta go,” she says and Monty nods understandingly. Clarke deposits her bowl in a tray rack next to the serving counter and quickly makes her way outside.

Bellamy is already waiting outside Wick’s and Raven’s tent.

“About time, Princess,” he smirks and she’d bop him but they have to get going, so she gets inside the tent to fetch a rifle. They know that the Grounders aren’t a threat anymore, but there are still the reapers and nobody knows when and where they will turn up. She hears Bellamy getting inside behind her, so she turns around because they can’t afford to lose any more time.

“We need to get going, Bellamy,” she reminds him. His face falls a bit but he nods.

“Sure, yeah. Let’s go.” He turns around and when Clarke follows him out into the cold, she sees him already jogging towards the gate. She follows.

 

As they sneak through the forest almost noiselessly, Clarke thinks of Anya and how angry she was with her for breaking all the sticks when walking. Now they are much more trained. Now she even hears the few birds that survived the radiation flutter from tree to tree. Around midday they make a stop next to a small creek to eat and drink something. They don’t rest for long, for one thing because it’s too cold to not be in motion long and for another thing because they need to get to the camp and back before it’s too dark to see anything. An hour later they arrive at their old camp.

“Oh,” Bellamy whispers as they step onto the crashed gate once guarding their camp. The ground is still charred and burned skeletons still lie around. Clarke stands next to him, the knuckles of their bare hands brushing.

“Back then I thought I lost you,” Clarke whispers back, reaching out for Bellamy’s fingers. He entwines their fingers and clutches her hand.

“But you didn’t.”

Clarke looks up at Bellamy before sliding her hand from his grasp. “We need to get going, Bellamy,” she says softly and makes her way for the drop ship. They haven’t been here in three months. There were other troops sent out to this place, but Bellamy and Clarke requested to be the last troop to go there. And today is this day.

The tarp that once protected the inside of the ship still hangs there, a bit tattered, but otherwise intact. Clarke begins to unhang it. Meanwhile, Bellamy searches the second floor where they used to hold Lincoln captive.

“Hey, there’s the antidotes still here!” he shouts from upstairs and Clarke hears the clattering of glass bottles being put back into the wooden case. A second later Bellamy’s feet appear on the ladder as he climbs down and goes towards her, showing her the box. “Do you think they will be of any use?”

Clarke inspects the small bottles and nods. “With Lincoln at our camp, sure. Pack them in.” Bellamy does at she says and goes to the rearward end of the ship where they deposited their backpacks. Meanwhile, Clarke unhangs the last corner of the tarp. Something catches her eye.

“Hey…” she says quietly. Bellamy still hears her. “It’s…”

“Snowing,” Bellamy finishes her sentence and again, their knuckles brush as he comes to a halt next to her. They stand in the opening of the loading dock of the drop ship and stare outside. Massive snowflakes slowly float towards the ground. It’s not much, but then again, it is too much.

“It’s so beautiful,” Clarke can hear Bellamy whisper so she looks up at him just as he takes the first step outside. It doesn’t take long for snowflakes to get caught in his hair as he slowly walks into the middle of their old camp. He spreads his arms and turns around and smiles at her.

It’s such a perfect thing to look at.


End file.
